


Blindfold

by thinkpink20



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkpink20/pseuds/thinkpink20





	Blindfold

He feels out of his depth, naked and self-conscious in the middle of the room. He's standing, listening only to the whispers of Baker Street.

"Sherlock?"

"Don't ruin the mood," Sherlock says, kisses his neck. The blindfold around his eyes feels suddenly heavier, tighter.

He wants to speak again, to say, 'Just touch me.' But then there is a finger on his stomach, trailing up.

He feels hard and ripe and desperate.

Lips on his collarbone and he moans, hears Sherlock exhale close-by. There is restraint in that sigh.

"I like you like this," Sherlock whispers, and Lestrade shivers.


End file.
